hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
The new night of the twisters
The new night of the twisters Date=Began September 30th, 2005 at around 5:00 PM and Ended on October 1st at 9:55 AM. Location=Nebraska. Damage=$69.5 billion Fatalities=3,200 Tornado count Tornadoes . {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - September 30th to October 1st, 2005 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Nebraska' |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SW of Omaha' |1707 |17.5 miles |'0 deaths' - The first tornado of the 'Night of the Twisters', an anti-cyclonic tornado, Formed 10 miles southwest of Omaha, this tornado demolished a farm and killed some cattle. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'E of Grand Island' |1731 |7 miles |'0 deaths' - This tornado formed 3 miles East of Grand Island, This tornado only tore through a corn-field and skirted north of grand island. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'N of Lincoln' |1809 |17 miles |'6 deaths' - A large half-mile wide tornado formed a mile north of Lincoln, this tornado caused devastation to a neighborhood and some restaurants, 6 people died from this tornado, 4 of which were when it tore through a neighborhood the other 2 were because of a roof collapse at a McDonald's. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SSE of Scottsbluff' |1822 |10 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado formed 6 miles SSE of Scottsbluff, This tornado trashed a trailer park and tossed motorcycles and bikes around. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'WNW of Grand Island' |1828 |47.5 miles |'26 deaths' - A large half-mile wide tornado, anti-cyclonic, formed 9 miles WNW of Grand Island, Nebraska. This tornado destroyed a Storage facility, Almost flattened a Taco bell, Demolished a sonic, Trashed an AMC theater and YMCA, and destroyed part of a neighborhood. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'WSW of Bellevue' |1836 |19 miles |'6 deaths' - A rope tornado trashed and damaged a college and its football field. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Lincoln' |1859 |75 miles |'206 deaths' - A mile and a half wide tornado formed just on the border of Kansas/Nebraska, this tornado cut a path straight through Lincoln, the entire town of Lincoln was decimated by this tornado. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'SSW of Nebraska City' |1909 |25 miles |'4 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore apart a farm and trashed a town festival. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Aurora' |1927 |28.5 miles |'9 deaths' - A stovepipe tornado tore through Aurora, even when this tornado was an F-3, a house was completely destroyed, only the foundation was left. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'N of Aurora' |1939 |1.5 miles |'0 deaths' - While the F-3 was tearing through Aurora, another tornado only briefly touched down To the north of Aurora. Little or no damage was reported. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NW of Arlington' |1955 |9.5 miles |'2 deaths' - A small anti-cyclonic tornado tore through a trailer-park. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'W of St. Paul' |2019 |4.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A very skinny rope tornado form 2 Morningside the town, the damage reported was downed trees and power-lines. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Wilber' |2032 |77 miles |'100 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through Wilber and completely decimated the town. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SSW of Wahoo' |2058 |16.7 miles |'3 deaths' - A small cone tornado tore through a strip mall and destroyed a radio station. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SW of Wilber' |2100 |9.7 miles |'0 deaths' - For a tornado this weak it was oddly large, having grown to a quarter mile wide. This tornado trashed a baseball field. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Wahoo' |2119 |37.5 miles |'40 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore straight through the town Wahoo. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'W of Wahoo' |2119 |10.7 miles |'3 deaths' - A small cone tornado tore through a camp site and destroyed an outhouse. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NNE of Grand Island' |2128 |26.7 miles |'4 deaths' - A quarter-mile wide tornado tore through a carnival causing major damage. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Nebraska City' |2139 |1.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A thin rope tornado briefly touched down without any structural damage. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Aurora' |2201 |69.7 miles |'44 deaths' - A tornado- much stronger then the F-3 that had hit earlier.- tore a path through aurora, causing more devastation than the F-3. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'S of St. Paul' |2218 |25 miles |'3 deaths' - A quarter-mile wide tornado tore through a strip mall and destroyed a radio station. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SSE of Arlington' |2230 |18 miles |'4 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado tore through Arlington. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Grand Island' |2240 |68 miles |'54 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through Grand island, before moving into Illinois. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NW of Bellevue' |2259 |10 miles |'0 deaths' - An elephant trunk Tornado developed near Bellevue, a trailer-park was trashed, a part of a Joe's crab-shack's roof had been peeled off and bike, motorcycles and garbage cans were thrown everywhere and trees were uprooted. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'E of Bellevue' |2329 |29 miles |'9 deaths' - A cone tornado tore through a suburban area and apartment complex. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Wayne' |2335 |70 miles |'115 deaths' - A massive 2-mile wide tornado tore through the town of Wayne. The entire city was decimated. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Grand Island' |2359 |22 miles |'5 deaths' - A large multiple-vortex tornado Tore through Grand island. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'S of Springfield' |0008 |40 miles |'20 deaths' - A half-mile wide tornado tore a path in the southern praying Springfield, this tornado demolished a Lowe's, destroyed part of a neighborhood and a pizza-hut and destroyed a farm. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Omaha' |0021 |65 miles |'260 deaths' - While people were taking cover at a storm shelter-center in Omaha, A mile wide F-5 tornado tore through Omaha and Destroyed the shelter and part of the town, the remaining people from the shelter were moved the the hospital which had taken a hit from one of the weaker tornadoes but not as badly damaged as everything else. |- }} Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks